<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Delicate Predicament by rock_candi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877828">A Delicate Predicament</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_candi/pseuds/rock_candi'>rock_candi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, But only a little, Consent is Sexy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hide and Seek, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing, Trapped In A Closet, helping hand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_candi/pseuds/rock_candi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On the last night of the inter-college summer training camp, Karasuno plays hide and seek! Hinata finds himself hiding in a closet with Kageyama and that something is... off.</p><p>Love confessions and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ensue.</p><p>Slight College AU so they aren't minors :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Delicate Predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Nishinoya suggested the team play ‘hide and seek’ to end their last night at the Inter-college summer training camp, Hinata Shouyou was over the moon with excitement, energy filling his body. It had been a fantastic day of matches and practice with the rest of gym 3, now hide and seek??? The day just couldn’t get better! </p><p>Tanaka jumped up with determination, claiming that he and Noya would tag team it, “if the rest of you can handle it!” he yelled into the room of tired volleyball players. </p><p>No one really argued against it, other than Ennoshita’s eye roll, Tsukishima’s pointed insult, and Yamaguchi’s bitchy snicker. Daichi allowed it with a wary, exhausted smile. </p><p>Noya and Tanaka high fived triumphantly and hit the deck, counting loudly into the soft, cream carpet. </p><p>“ONE! TWO! THREE!”</p><p>Hinata looked around frantically. At home, he and Natsu dominated in hide and seek games against their mom, so tonight, he has quite a bit of confidence that he would be the winner. That and if he weren’t the winner, his dumb, frowny-faced, jerk of a partner would not let him live it down. </p><p>“FOUR! FIVE!” </p><p>Hinata jumped up onto the balls of his feet, ready to move. He noted the hiding spots of the room. The rest of the second years had hidden behind the white futons in the corner. Asahi had nervously run out the door, probably heading towards the vending machines or bathrooms. Daichi and Suga ran into the wide closet for blankets and bags (bowchicawowow) that’s built in the wall- not a bad spot but waaaay too obvious. </p><p>“EIGHT!”</p><p>Hinata panicked and ran out the door. The hallway was wide, barren, and well lit- it would be obvious if he hid somewhere out here. He slapped his cheeks pink and focused hard- there has to be a place. </p><p>Then, a warm, steamy memory from earlier in the night hit him: there was a cramped storage closet in the bathhouse for towels and soaps/hair products. It was very shallow, but he could fit! </p><p>“TEN! READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!” Tanaka and Noya screamed. </p><p>Hinata sprinted to the end of the hallway where the bathhouse was. The hall was empty, though he swore he passed Yamaguchi clumsily hiding near the vending machines. </p><p>He jumped into the bathhouse and quickly spotted the closet. The thin, brown door was impossible to miss, especially next to the forest green tiled floor and large bath: mud amongst the bright grass. The vaguely chlorinated air tickled Hinata’s nose. He tiptoed over to the closed door, not wanting to echo and alert the searching libero and wing spiker.</p><p>He was here earlier too, bathing with the other first years. Yamaguchi and he talked for a while about how their practice went that day- Yams was practicing receiving and getting pointers from Nekoma College’s Yaku. Hinata was ecstatic to report his training with Tsukki (“don’t call me that,” said Tsukki) in gym 3 was going great and that he was figuring out ways to beat Lev and outsmart Kenma. The last person in the room didn’t speak much. </p><p><em>Come to think of it, </em>Hinata thought, nearly standing in front of the door, <em>since the game had started, I haven’t seen much of our starting setter. He’s almost the tallest guy on the team, so where the hell did he disappear to?</em></p><p>He wrapped his fingers around the cold handle, turned, and pulled. And in a moment, he almost raised his hands to fight. Because he and his genius-but-also-somehow-a-dumbass-too partner had thought of the exact same place.</p><p>“Close the door!” Kageyama Tobio yelled-whispered. </p><p>In the small, rectangular space that is 80% shelves, the tall setter was holding himself completely upright in the narrow gap between the shelves and door frame. The closet was wider on the inside, so he was uncomfortably squeezed into the tight area. The frown on his face screamed that he didn’t fit. </p><p>Looking at him, Hinata felt bad for the immediate bubbling of laughter in his throat.  </p><p>“Stop laughing dumbass, you can’t fit in here anyway!”</p><p>Any trace of laughter disappeared. <em>Oh,</em> he thought, <em>you should <strong>not</strong> have said that.</em> With a wicked, mildly demonic grin, he leaped into the closet and pulled the door shut behind him. </p><p>The very cramped room was pitch black. There was a light switch, but that would give them away, so he opted for darkness. Hinata squirmed in the space. Though he could move a tiny bit more than his taller, slightly more muscled partner, he could not move enough to turn himself around. </p><p>Because he jumped in face first and let the door close behind him. </p><p>Because he now faced the shelves. </p><p>Because the doorknob was stuck behind him, digging into his lower back. </p><p>He could just <em>feel</em> Kageyama’s focused eyes judging him. </p><p>“Are you stuck?” he asked, quietly, but Hinata could hear the teasing smile in his voice.</p><p>“No, I’m fine. I can move more than you!” Hinata tried proving this by moving around, but the doorknob more or less kept him in one place. His options to get it out of digging into his lower back were to either go further into the right side, squishing into the wall and away from the setter, or towards him and be in full-body contact, even if it was just their two sides touching. The choice was easy, he moved to the right side, breathing a sigh of relief when the door knob’s dig disappeared. </p><p>“See?” He chirped, wishing he could see Kageyama’s face. To gloat, just to be clear. He hummed. “Do you think we’re gonna win?”</p><p>“Maybe if you keep your voice down,” the taller boy hissed. Hinata could hear him shuffling around in his tiny nook. </p><p>“Why are you moving around so much?” He asked Kageyama. The setter huffed angrily, one of his many angry-noises. </p><p>“Shut up. I’m not being loud, not like you.”</p><p>Hinata smiled to himself. His stupidly talented partner never stops driving him to win. They both shared it, it's what made them work together during the start of the semester and it's what helped them keep pushing. Since then, there’s a lot of things that helped Hinata warm up to his partner, some reasons, moments shared, and feelings realized. </p><p>He shook his head, nearly straining his neck with the sudden movement. It was just a crush and those are supposed to GO AWAY. He was not, he repeats <em>not</em>, supposed to think about kissing, snuggling, dating, or doing more X-rated things right now, especially in this tiny closet. </p><p>But a tiny, selfish part of him wanted to push his luck. Most people would be so excited at the idea of being in a closet with their crush, so why couldn’t he be?</p><p>He smirked at the darkness to his left, in the general direction of Kageyama. “Don’t worry. I think we’ll win.” He reached his left hand over and placed it on the door knob. With a click, they were locked in. </p><p>For a silent moment, he thought the setter would get mad at him. He heard a small snort and relaxed. </p><p>“I think that’s cheating. Noya-san won’t let that slide,” Kageyama said.</p><p>Hinata shrugged. Then he realized that the room was dark and his friend couldn’t see his shrug. “I guess, but we can think about that when we win.”</p><p>They were quiet for a minute more, listening to see if either of their upperclassmen had entered the bathhouse. Hinata took a few deep breaths to control his heart. He wasn’t claustrophobic, it was just starting to get warm in here and Kageyama couldn’t keep still for some reason? The irregular noises of his movement were getting to him.</p><p>“Uh, are you ok?” He whispered. </p><p>Kageyama answered quickly, dryly. “What? Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>Hinata had grown skilled at reading his setter over their time together, the tight sound of his voice screamed ‘uncomfortable’ but Hinata couldn’t figure out why. <em>Was it because of me? Does he not want me here?</em></p><p>That thought stung, so Hinata decided to test it. “Do you want me to go?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kageyama spit, immediately. </p><p>Hinata’s face fell. So he was the problem after all? There was something clearly wrong with his friend, but sticking around to figure it out might not end well. He learned, through trial and error, that even though they were both 18, Kageyama seemed to have the emotional capacity of a 4 year old. And though Hinata was naturally quite patient (thanks, Natsu) he decided not to push it. </p><p>He sighed. “Fine, I’ll find a new hiding spot.”</p><p>Kageyama grunted. Hinata rolled his eyes. Maybe it wasn’t personal, maybe Kageyama just wanted to be a broody jerk alone. </p><p>He unlocked and cracked the door open quietly, just in case Noya or Tanaka were near. Some light shone in, the streaks painting his setter brightly. Hinata winced and turned back against the sudden light, and he looked at his partner while his vision adjusted.</p><p>He saw something.</p><p>His eyes widened as he inhaled sharply. More specifically, he saw something <em>new</em> of his partner. He stilled, movement physically impossible as he laid his eyes on Kageyama’s unmistakably erect dick in his pants.</p><p>Kageyama followed his gaze, realizing a moment too late what Hinata saw. His hands tried to cover himself, but the cramped space did not allow for the fast movement, and his right arm scraped harshly against the wall. He hissed in pain and Hinata closed the door. </p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked, half in shock, half in concern.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, bastard. Why didn’t you just leave?”</p><p>They were back in darkness and Hinata could hear the fury in his voice. He was very aware of his partner’s temper, yet his tone didn’t completely match up with how he usually yelled. No, this had something else. </p><p>“Why, um, why are you-” the spiker awkwardly stammered, nerves and interest aflame in him. </p><p>“I said, shut up.” Kageyama growled. <em>Embarrassment? Exhaustion? What else is in his voice?</em></p><p>“Can’t you make it go away?” Hinata was never the best at following directions and his curiosity was too peaked to just leave it there.</p><p>He could hear a thump and a groan. He guessed Kageyama just bumped his head against the wall. The smaller boy, still squished against his side of the closet, felt confused. He suffers from accidental boners every now and again, but they usually fade away or he, er, takes care of them the other way in privacy. </p><p>The realization hit him like a volleyball to the head. “Is that why you hid here?” He whispered, wishing he could see his setter’s face. </p><p>Kageyama sighed in annoyance, anger, and, Hinata realized, arousal. “Yeah. It's been on and off for a while and it won’t go away. I can’t do it in the bathroom because someone might walk in. I’m sure as hell not doing it when we’re all asleep.” He huffed.</p><p>Hinata felt bad, suddenly, for coming (ha, coming) and hiding here. He understood, he knew how hard (ha, hard) it was for him to suddenly have a problem he needed to deal with. </p><p>“So this is your best chance,” he said. </p><p>“Mhm,” Kageyama agreed. He sounded like he was in pain. Could this be more than an <em>accidental </em>boner? </p><p>“Why did it happen today? Is it because of someone or something here?”</p><p>“HAAHH?” Kageyama shriek-whispered. Hinata felt a rough, large hand land against his head, his hair being pulled in the classic ‘you absolute moron’ way his setter often did. He yelped in pain, the feeling bringing back memories of private moments where he could yearn in peace and he thought about what it might be like if the setter pulled just a bit softer…</p><p>“Keep doing that and I’ll yell and we both lose!”</p><p>Kageyama immediately let go. The one thing they both agreed on- not losing- was the most important event here. That and ignoring that his crush is literally horny in front of him and his dick is somehow even bigger than Hinata had dreamed of and <em>what on earth would it taste like?? </em></p><p>Hinata lightly smacked his head against the shelf in front of him and focused on a white towel, all its little, barely visible details. </p><p>“When did it start?” Hinata asked, trying to make conversation and not being able to stop himself from starting with the most obvious questions.</p><p>Kageyama clicked his teeth. “Bath…” he whispered. “It happened then.”</p><p><em>So that’s why he was quiet earlier. </em>Hinata thought back to then: he and Yams in the bath, Tsukki washing himself, and Kageyama alone sitting in front of a mirror. He remembers swimming around, only his head and his butt cheeks were exposed in the shallow water. </p><p>He shivered at a new, horrible thought that made his blood run acidic. If it happened then, that means something there might have caused it and the closest to Kageyama at the time.... No.... </p><p>“Oh god,” he groaned, “don’t tell me it was Tsukishima.”</p><p>Kageyama choked. “No. Never. Never.”</p><p>Hinata breathed a small sigh of relief. “Was it Yamaguchi? I mean, he’s cute but I didn’t think he’s your ty-”</p><p>“No, not him either,” Kageyama droned, clearly annoyed. </p><p>At this point, Hinata’s eyes had started adjusting to the darkness. He could vaguely see the taller boy’s outline, he was hunched over and his head was still on the wall. His arms tucked tightly against his sides. Hinata could <em>just</em> see the frown on his face. If he started feeling this way since earlier and he couldn’t take care of it since, he must be in excruciating pain. </p><p>Hinata took stock of his memory- if it wasn’t Tsukki and it wasn’t Yams, and it didn’t seem like it was something else… his heart stopped. </p><p>With a shaking breath, he spoke, “me?”</p><p>The moment felt like it ticked by, millisecond by millisecond. Kageyama took a deep, slow breath and with his forehead against the wall, he turned his chin to lock eyes with Hinata, his eyes shining in the darkness. Royal blue meeting golden brown. </p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>Hinata forgot how to breathe.</p><p>“Dumbass.”</p><p>That snapped him out of it. He barely found words to speak, coming up with “Uwwah, that’s mean!” </p><p>Hinata frowned, but even that instinctive insult couldn’t quell the joy cascading through his whole body. <em>He likes me. He likes me. HE LIKES ME????!!!!????</em></p><p>Silence fills the hot closet for a few minutes. On one side, Kageyama focused on the weight of his admission as it sank deeper in his belly, regret building like a wave. He wanted more than anything, not to lose Hinata and the idea that he would leave terrified him through and through to his soul. He felt like he would start panicking any minute now. 

Hinata, on the other side, felt like he could start jumping, flying up and down in the narrow space like a spring because his crush was more than reciprocated. Crazily enough, he wanted Hinata just as much as he wanted Kageyama.</p><p>“You like me?” Hinata felt himself whisper, <em>needing</em> Kageyama to confirm it again.</p><p>Kageyama was still. It looked like it took effort for him to answer, which came after a few moments. “Yeah, but it doesn’t matter. I can just forg-”</p><p>Hinata basically moved on the court through impulse. He was fast, had incredible jumping and running ability, but he wasn’t the most technical of players (yet) so instinct pulls him. His body propels him towards the ball, to the space where blockers cannot reach. </p><p>Now, it propelled him to move through the empty expanse, against the harsh door knob, and into the nervous setter’s side, shutting him up immediately. Hinata could feel his sweaty skin and searing eyes against him. He looked shocked, desperate, and the tiniest bit scared. </p><p>Hinata spoke shyly, “I like you too.”</p><p>Kageyama frowned, eyes widening in surprise. “What?”</p><p>Hinata nodded, his smile growing. “I’ve liked you for a little while now. I thought I was obvious about it. I guess you’re blinder than I am,” he giggled. Kageyama rolled his eyes, but even that gesture was softer than usual.</p><p>Hinata reached his hand to softly grab Kageyama’s, small fingers intertwining with his longer, calloused digits. With the limited space, Hinata could only face the stocked shelves and the only full-body contact possible was between their two sides. He wanted, more than anything, to give this stubborn, loud, angry, beautiful boy a hug. But that can wait, he guessed. </p><p>Besides this, somehow, felt right. </p><p>In his own head, he was bouncing off the walls. He channeled his excited energy into squeezing Kageyama’s hand. </p><p>“Hey,” he said, nudging his shoulder against the setter’s side and asking the question he’s only dreamed about, “do you want to be my boyfriend?”</p><p>Kageyama blinked at him. For the briefest of moments, Hinata thought he was going to say no or yell at him. But then, his face changed. And not into the terrifying ‘I’m going to kill you’ facial expression either. A sweet grin washed over his lips, brightening his eyes, and pulling his cheeks up. He looked relaxed, softness coating his expression in such a genuine way, Hinata’s heart almost melted. </p><p>Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, dumbass, I’d like that.”</p><p><em>This is the best day of my life,</em> Hinata thought, feeling happy, light, and fulfilled. He teased, “hey, if we’re gonna be boyfriends, you shouldn’t call me a dumbass anymore!”</p><p>The taller boy chuckled. “I will when you stop being one.” He squeezed Hinata’s hand gently. </p><p>Hinata smirked, “Fine, but you should toss to me more to make up for it,” he said as he laid his head on the setter’s shoulder. “It’s only fair.” </p><p>“If your receives are good enough,” Kageyama said, leaning down to kiss his head lightly. Hinata’s heart did a flip in his chest. A decently big part of him thought this was a fantasy, an elaborate self-made ruse, but he was right there. Hinata was right next to Kageyama, hugging his left arm because that’s all he can do in the limited space, the doorknob in his right hip preventing him from moving away. This was real. </p><p>Kageyama shifted again, subtly, like he didn’t want Hinata to notice. The thought hit him like a volleyball to the face (again, it happens a lot) and he shifted his eyes downward. His outline in the shadow and the very visible bulge if he followed his gaze south. </p><p>This is very much real. Kageyama was here. He likes Hinata too. And he is <em>painfully</em> hard.</p><p>Well. A good boyfriend can’t let that slide, now can he?</p><p>Hinata took a deep breath and steeled himself mentally, physically, and hell, spiritually. He gripped onto his boyfriend’s arm and spoke quietly, but confidently. 

“Do you want me to take care of that for you?”</p><p>Kageyama froze. His eyelids slid open, his face stilled in a mid-gasp, and he stopped breathing? Possibly. </p><p>“I mean,” Hinata continued before he lost his nerve, “I caused it. I can help finish it.” He almost laughed at his choice of words before tacking on, “but only if you’re okay with it! I mean, just if you want. I know we just now started dating and it’s really fast. You know, we do-”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Hinata quieted his ramling. Kageyama was still staring straight ahead at the wall. His breathing was overly controlled. Hinata didn’t move. </p><p>Kageyama turned his head once more to lock eyes with his boyfriend, his dumbass partner, his friend, his rival. There is not one living person he trusts more. </p><p>“I want you to. Do you want to? And not just for my sake?” </p><p>Hinata nods quickly, excitement and anxiety filling his bloodstream. Kageyama took a shaky breath and moved up Hinata’s hand to grab his wrist. Holding it gingerly, he placed the small hand on his hip. Hinata felt the soft, cottony fabric against his fingers as Kageyama moved his own, now free, arm around Hinata’s shirt on his waist, pulling him close into his side. </p><p>“Do you know what you’re doing?” Kageyama asked, nerves obvious in his voice. </p><p>Hinata frowned. “Yeah dummy, I know what to do! I mean, I haven’t done it with anyone else but I practice, um, sometimes.” </p><p>Kageyama snorted. </p><p>“Shut up, hornyyama!” Hinata yelled.</p><p>The setter smirked, his hand pressed through the shirt fabric and pinched Hinata’s side lightly. The competitive edge set Hinata off, he would not be outdone. <em>Oh, it’s ON!</em></p><p>Keeping eye contact with his stupidly handsome boyfriend, Hinata moved his hand delicately over the fabric of his pants, dancing his fingertips over the erection. He kept his fingers light, just <em>barely</em> brushing over the half-hard length. </p><p>Kageyama relaxed into the shelf behind him, keeping his face tight and fingers gripping onto Hinata. The spiker pressed against the wall to lean into his broad chest, nuzzling into his neck. His length was rapidly hardening under his teasing touch and Hinata briefly worried this experience wouldn’t, er, last very long.</p><p>“You’re really worked up, aren’t you?” He asked.</p><p>Kageyama glared at his spiker. “Your fault.” He muttered something else and Hinata leaned up on his tiptoes. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Kageyama averted his eyes. “I’ve thought about this happening for a long time, okay?” He said, sounding annoyed and almost shy. Hinata nearly melted, he knew <em>exactly</em> how that feels. </p><p>He nuzzled into Kageyama’s shoulder, allowing himself to feel the yearning pain from the year. </p><p>“I have too,” he admits. </p><p>He uses his palm then, against the whole of his length, feeling its wide girth. Kageyama groans under his breath. Hinata’s heart speeds, sending blood to two places and two places only: his brain to fuel so many fantasies he will revisit later and, well. Guess.</p><p>God, he wants this to last forever. “You’re hanging on for longer than I thought you would,” he notes with a smile, trying to not think about his own rapidly swelling shorts.</p><p>Kageyama pouted at Hinata. “Dumbass. If it were you, you probably wouldn’t last a minute.”</p><p>“HAH???????” Hinata yelled. The hide and seek competition was forgotten, this was the only thought in his head. The thought that this was something they could compete in too and dammit, if he was going to win, Kageyama would have to <strong>lose</strong>.</p><p>He focused on his task, getting determined to complete the task at hand (ha, at hand). He briefly thought that he would win either way- the boy he’s been crushing on all semester is finally, literally, in the palm of his hand and by the end of this, <em>wait is he really about to give his first hand job?!?!?!?!?</em></p><p>But Hinata took a breath, steeling himself the way he does before a game. He’s worked so hard all year to bring the best decoy to the court, and that happens partly to the steadily-growing-sharper outline of the boy in front of him. If anyone can do this, do this with Kageyama, and do this well, it was him.</p><p>He grinned. “I’m winning tonight, Yama.”</p><p>Hinata leaned deeper onto him, shoving himself against the wall so he could be close enough to be next to Kageyama’s neck. He started pressing kisses against his sleek skin. He felt the hand against his side grow tighter. Hinata nipped gently against the sensitive skin, just as his hand picked up the pace, stroking his cock and feeling the weight of it -- holy absolute shit, he does not have any right to be this HUNG -- in his trembling hand. </p><p>He looked up and Kageyama looked very concentrated in his frowning, like he was doing his best to maintain his composure. Hinata, feeling a new vigor, moved his hand up, leaving the incredible dick behind. Gently, he slid his hand under the setter’s shirt and felt up his abs, fingertips against the smooth, strong core. </p><p>Hinata’s fingers reached his chest, he rested them over his heart and felt it, reveled in the feeling of his heart hammering hard and fast. He returned his focus to his neck, which was far too barren. He timed it perfectly, like their quick attack: his teeth sank in lightly just as he circled his right nipple. Kageyama groaned softly, barely restrained. Hinata smiled a bit evilly. </p><p>“Hey,” the setter asked, “what are you trying to do?”</p><p>Hinata shrugged and went straight into a deep suck on a sensitive area of his neck, his fingers twisting gently. The hand on his side squeezed hard. Kageyama’s head knocked back into the shelves, teeth biting into his lip to keep himself quiet. Hinata didn’t let up, sucking and nipping and licking all up and down his neck, loving the way Kageyama looked <em>destroyed</em> by it. </p><p>Giving his nipple one last swipe, his fingers traveled down his front again, trailing down a path to where he could not wait to get back to. Hinata shifted a little, trying to relieve the painful hardness he felt in his own shorts. He probably should have guessed that this would be more gripping (ha, gripping) than any porn or fantasy he’d ever had, but this was just ridiculous. He felt like just a few strokes would take him, especially right now in his boyfriend’s <em>aaahhhhh boyfriend boyfriend boyfriend he’s my boyfriend aaahhhh </em>secure arms, licking a trail on his neck, breathing in the smell of his wintergreen soap and sweat, and hearing his broken breathing. </p><p>Hinata reached his hips and danced there, lightly dusting his lower belly with his teasing touches. He leaned on Kageyama’s shoulder, looking up at him with innocent eyes and a devilish grin. He was dying to get in and stroke his poor, hard boyfriend into oblivion, but a small, nagging voice wouldn’t shut up. </p><p><em>What if I do a bad job? What if he doesn’t actually like me? He could have anyone he wants and he picks me?</em> </p><p>The voice was too loud. He wanted to make sure this is what he wanted. If they left the training camp and returned to Karasuno College and he found out that Kageyama didn’t want him anymore, it’d crush him. It’d flatten him into the concrete. </p><p>He needed confirmation. “Are you sure?” he asked in a shaky, insecure voice. </p><p>Kageyama looked at Hinata with a confused expression. “About?”</p><p>“This? Me?”</p><p>The setter’s expression softened. “Idiot, Hinata,” he moved the hand that was on his waist up to hold his cheek. He tenderly caressed his warm skin with his thumb. “I’m sure. I’ve been sure since the first day I saw you. I thought you wouldn’t want me…” he trails off. </p><p>Hinata leans into his gentle hand. “Are you kidding??? You’re so gwaahhhh and you make me feel all woooooooooo inside!”</p><p>Kageyama frowns appreciatively. “Thanks?” He shifts again, clearly uncomfortable. “You don’t have to do this tonight, if it’s too much or you want more time, that’s fine but I need t-”</p><p>Hinata regained his determination and quickly, carefully slipped his hand underneath Kageyama’s waistband. Kageyama stopped moving mid-word, his mouth hung open as his spiker <em>touched</em> him. </p><p>Hinata’s small, talented fingers wrapped around his aching cock and he slid, pulling ever so slightly, down the swollen length. He reached the full head and he worked his fingers around the bulb, massaging it with every fingertip until he reached the wet slit, heavy with precum. Coating his fingers in the slippery substance, he slid back up to the base. Then, he did it all again, but slightly faster.</p><p>And shit, if Kageyama looked undone before, he was fully struggling with his control on himself now. His head hung back on the shelves, his breathing was steadily getting rougher. Hinata leaned back into his neck, licking and sucking and nipping again, in time with his fingers massaging his sensitive length and balls. </p><p>Kageyama’s under-the-breath groans were starting to get more pronounced as Hinata’s strokes got stronger and faster. His hand was back at Hinata’s waist, holding onto his shirt for dear life. The taller boy could barely muster words of encouragement or even those dumb phrases people in movies use. At this point, Hinata was working his length with incredible dexterity and he was easily losing whatever control he had over his reactions. It wouldn’t be long before he broke.</p><p>Hinata was focused, enjoying his task all too much. His own dick felt flushed and painfully hard, but he couldn’t pull himself away from this moment, from his boyfriend, whose cock felt heavy and utterly amazing in his hand. His horny brain was already four steps ahead, thinking of how it might taste or feel inside of him. If Kageyama would be willing to try doing that, he means. Hinata wasn't about to start pushing, but that didn’t stop his brain from creating the scenario in every which way.</p><p>He felt his hand starting to lose friction, speeding up was especially hard on his rough skin. Kageyama looked like he would be getting close any second now, Hinata had to figure out a way to finish him off without hurting him. Hinata smiled into Kageyama’s neck. </p><p>He thought of something. Oh man, did he think of something. </p><p>He gave a final kiss to Kageyama’s neck before breathing ‘one sec’ and quickly removing his hand from the hard length. In this dark closet, there’s no way he would have the space to hop down and take the cock into his mouth like he wanted, so he’d have to do the next best thing. And since Kageyama can’t see him, he’d have to make up for it. </p><p>He brought the hand up, the hand that was just jerking him off, and he made a loud show of sucking on his fingers and licking up his palm, tasting musky salt and enjoying it. Kageyama was completely silent. Hinata smacked his lips together when he was done and his hand was coated with saliva. He returned his face and hand to his boyfriend’s neck and length and with a merciful sigh, he breathed as he gently stroked, “you taste good.”</p><p>That did it. </p><p>Kageyama screwed his eyes shut and moaned softly, deeply. Hinata stopped kissing his neck to look up at him, to witness the undoing of Kageyama Tobio. He looked <em>finally</em> lost in the feeling. His hair was just a bit wild, some parts sticking to his scalp and others sticking out. The soft lines of his face looked beautiful. </p><p>
  <em>He’s giving in to it, to me.</em>
</p><p>Hinata <em>needed</em> to hear it again. His hand worked his dick faster, friction no longer an issue, excited to please him. He was fully erect (is it possible for a throat to split open?) and leaking profusely. The mix of precum and saliva smelled intoxicating to Hinata, whose other senses were mildly heightened in the dark. </p><p>The hand on his waist had slid down to his hip, but it was still tight to his body. His own aching member was flush against his shorts, begging to be touched, but Hinata, physically, could not pull his focus away from his setter. </p><p>Not when he sounded better than he had in any of Hinata’s fantasies. </p><p>Not when Kageyama finally moved his hips up to meet Hinata’s fist.</p><p>Hinata gasped in excited shock. Kageyama froze, half an apology falling from his unsteady lips. </p><p>“Sorry, I di-”</p><p>Hinata moved his other hand, the one that was hugging onto the setter’s shoulder for support, up to his mouth, shushing him with his soft fingers. His fist stilled on the waiting cock.</p><p>“Tobio,” he whispered huskily, grinning in the face of his surprised eyes, “you can fuck my hand.” He leaned in closer, not quite reaching his lips and definitely not knowing where this sudden confidence and pure sex appeal came from, but he wasn’t about to question it. </p><p>“I <em>want </em>you to fuck my hand.”</p><p>Kageyama froze. He started at Hinata, his mouth in an adorable pout and his frown of pure surprise was back in full force. </p><p>Was he being cruel for their first time? Maybe.</p><p>Kageyama sighed. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Hinata returned his hand to his shoulder and nodded against it. He sped up his hand. “You’ve waited this long. We both have.”</p><p>He stroked once, teasingly, to get a reaction. The taller boy steeled himself and moved his hand off of Hinata’s waist. Hinata could hear the rustling of fabric and he felt his own hand exposed to the warm, sharp air. Kageyama had just moved his pants down to allow himself to spring free. Hinata felt his body temperature go up a degree or two at the realization. </p><p>When his setter regripped his waist, Hinata continued moving his hand. It took a few tries, but when Hinata’s grip pulled in, Kageyama shyly thrusted forward. He moaned, a little higher than before, and his hold on Hinata’s side tightened. Hinata nuzzled into his chest and resumed stroking, pulling, and massaging, meeting every one of Kageyama’s thrusts. </p><p>His breathing sounded heavy, difficult. His moans grew as Hinata’s fist got faster, the slightest bit tighter. Hinata glued himself into the setter’s side, gripping his arm, feeling how he was starting to tremble. He relished that he was the one making Kageyama, the grumpy-but-otherwise-composed volleyball player, lose his composure. He trusts Hinata, enough with his pleasure. And though Hinata’s brain was currently 99% horny, that small bit left was filled with a growing love. </p><p>Then Kageyama let his jaw hang open and fully moaned and the rest of his brain took over again. He sounded wrecked, like he could barely speak. Hinata’s fist was fast, meeting every slam of his hips until he truly was fucking into his hand. He groaned and cracked his eyes, looking down at Hinata with a glazed, tight expression. </p><p>“I- I’m close,” he choked out. </p><p>Hinata wasted no time. He jumped back up into his neck and licked a long stripe up his skin. He pumped his fist, giving special attention to his sensitive head. Gripping onto him, he smiled into his neck. </p><p>“You look good like this.”</p><p>Kageyama gasped just as Hinata’s fist tightened around the head and pumped hard. </p><p>“Come, Tobio.”</p><p>His fingers dug deep into Hinata’s side. His eyes screwed shut and his chin lifted, pulling a lewd, loud, broken cry of Hinata’s name out as he thrusted into his hand, releasing ropes of hot cum onto the wall. The smaller boy stared at his boyfriend and kept licking his neck, keeping his fist moving to make his intense release last. He kept hugging him, making sure he felt supported. 

Hinata’s brain was working on overdrive, trying to commit every detail, from the sounds Kageyama was making to the shine of his cum to the way his hair was going seven different directions, to memory. </p><p>Kageyama’s thrusts lasted a bit longer, every one deep into Hinata’s fist. The spiker felt the warm, sticky fluid on his hand and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t consider tasting it. He pumped the taller boy through the aftershocks and watched his boyfriend, the guy he’d been falling for all semester, as he came down from his high. His eyes had a wild look to them and the hand on Hinata’s waist slumped down onto his hip, loosely hanging on. </p><p>Kageyama slouched over. His breathing was full and slowing down. He looked dazed. </p><p>Hinata removed his hand from the oversensitive length, laying it on Kageyama’s waist, wrist first. He didn’t know how to break the silence, but he tried to anyway. “Was that okay?”</p><p>Kageyama looked at him with tired eyes and chuckled. “Yeah. It was good.”</p><p>Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and felt his normal, teasing tendencies rise again. “That’s it?!? It sounded like you had the orgasm of a lifetime and all you say is ‘it was good’?” Hinata frowned, half serious.</p><p>The setter gave a shy, genuine smile and spoke while readjusting his pants into their normal place. “Eh, your technique could always improve, it was a little sloppy.”</p><p>Hinata dramatically huffed. “I’m leaving!!” He went to leave and felt Kageyama’s hands close around his wrist. He pulled him back and gave him a side hug, the best he could do in the tight space.</p><p>“Shouyou,” he said, talking through Hinata’s surprised gasp, “you did really great. And yeah, that was the best one I’ve ever had. Dumbass, always needing me to tell you…” he trailed off and leaned in, pressing a small kiss to Hinata’s head and nuzzling into his hair. </p><p>Hinata beamed, warmth filling his heart. “It’s cause you always look so cute and mad when you have to give a compliment. So frowny. Like yesterday when you told Tsukishima about his spik-”</p><p>Kageyama moved his hand to cover Hinata’s mouth. “Don’t bring that twig into this.” Hinata laughed and kissed his fingers. He moved his own hand to intertwine with the fingers, feeling the warmth of the setter’s palm on his cheek. He was so, so, so happy.</p><p>There was a knock behind him. They both froze immediately. Hinata could hear some snickering and then a very loud, supportive voice.</p><p>“Shouyou, you in there?” Noya said. Hinata could hear the wide grin on his face. “I had a feeling you’d hide here. We found everyone else, except for-”</p><p>“Yeah, except for Kageyama. And unless he’s a master at hiding, he’s probably in there with you right?” Tanaka added, joking undertones seeping through. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama met nervous eyes, two dumb deer caught in headlights.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Shouyou! You two are the winners!”</p><p>“Yeah you guys won! Just, uh, we’ll go and cover for you with Daichi-san. You two have fun in there!” Tanaka said, like a good upperclassman. </p><p>Hinata cleared his throat. “Thanks,” he said quietly. He heard them say something that sounded an awful lot like ‘about time’ and they were gone. He also heard the door to the bathhouse close. </p><p>Hinata relaxed and found himself laughing. Their two supportive upperclassmen had managed to gain them more privacy? He made a quick mental note to buy them both ice cream when they returned to Miyagi. </p><p>He squeezed the taller boy’s hand. “Let’s go, I need to wash my hand,” he said with a wink. </p><p>Kageyama groaned. “Sorry…” </p><p>Hinata shushed him and opened the door. He winced at the light again and suddenly realized the tightness in his pants, his own outline, would be on display now. Oops.</p><p>A few steps into the bathhouse and Kageyama didn’t seem to notice. <em>He’s one of the most observant people on the court, so this was weird. </em></p><p>He shrugged it off, unfortunately realizing how difficult and painful it is to walk with. Hinata made it a few more steps until he was next to the tub when he heard the door to the closet they were just stuck in close shut. He curiously began to turn around when he felt the hand that was locked around his pull hard. Hinata clumsily stumbled into Kageyama’s chest and when he pulled back, he looked up at his boyfriend’s determined face.</p><p>Kageyama took Hinata’s face in with his free hand and leaned in, gazing into Hinata’s wide eyes the whole time it took to cross the distance for their lips to finally meet. Hinata stood on his tiptoes to meet his lips and wow, dreaming about this did <em>not</em> prepare him for how it actually felt to kiss his crush. </p><p>Their lips slotted together, moving around each other like they do on the court- easily, perfectly, bringing out the best in the other. </p><p>It was a bit awkward for a moment, figuring out how to breathe, head positions, where to lay your cum-stained hand so it doesn’t ruin your clothes, but after that, it started to feel like how it was described in movies, books, and fanfiction. </p><p>Kageyama pulled the spiker in closer, his hand moving to lovingly grasp his neck, fingers playing with his curls. Hinata parted his lips and sucked lightly on his setter’s top lip, nipping it with his teeth. Kageyama shivered under his lips and sank in deeper, groaning softly. Hinata’s heart began pounding. He wrapped his free arm around his setter’s waist so that he was right against his chest and giving him all the love and attention he deserves. </p><p>Kageyama began to move closer to him, pushing him backwards. Hinata understood and stepped back slowly, not wanting to bump into anything. After a few steps, his ankle touched the low wall of the bath and he stopped there. One more push and he’d fall in and though he did feel hot and tense all over, a bath is <em>definitely not </em>the way to fix that right now. His other foot met the wall and he pushed back lightly against Kageyama, who kept moving forward. </p><p>He took a breath from kissing him and leaned his head on his chin. He said, gruffly, “I can’t move anymore, Yama.”</p><p>“Then sit.” Kageyama said easily. At his boyfriend’s confused gaze, he moved his hand down to the spiker’s shorts, pulling on the fabric near Hinata’s erection. Hinata gasped. </p><p>“What? You thought I didn’t notice?” He wore the smile that bordered on evil and Hinata felt a shiver lick down his back. He put his hand on the setter’s arm. </p><p>“Um, what are you planning?” His voice shook, heavy with nerves.</p><p>Kageyama noticed and took a step back, his face suddenly serious. He held the shorter boy’s hand in the cool space between them. “If it’s okay with you, I wanted to sit you down and suck you dry.”</p><p>Hinata felt his neurons freeze for an endless minute. <em>He wants that??? He wants me??????? IN HIS MOUTH?????</em></p><p>Kageyama continued, “and not because of our challenge earlier, we can do that another day-” he said with a smirk,” -but because I want to. I want to make you feel good like how you did with me.”</p><p>Hinata stood still for a moment, processing that. He wanted to be exactly sure of what he heard and what he wanted to do. Also <em>how exactly do you process that your boyfriend wants your cock in his mouth????</em> </p><p>Kageyama was blushing, hard. He cleared his throat and squeezed Hinata’s hand. “But only if you want. You offered to help me and I wanted to do it for you. It’s no pressure, only up to you, Shouyou,” he whispered the last word, Hinata’s given name still unsteady on his lips. </p><p>At that, the spiker felt himself relax. He took a tentative step forward and, letting go of Kageyama’s hand, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, squeezing into him. He was falling for this big, dumb, adorable boy so hard, but he wouldn’t say it yet. (Next week though?)</p><p>“Yama, I want that too.” He said into his broad chest. He kissed the spot where his neck met his chest, right above his heart, and Kageyama blushed even more. </p><p>“Why are you affectionate, moron..” he embarrassedly stammered out.</p><p>Hinata grinned, “cause my boyfriend’s cute. Sweet and cute.” He winked at Kageyama, who rolled his eyes and turned to leave.</p><p>“Suck yourself off, dumbass,” he said with a teasing smile. He walked away, dragging Hinata with him, stumbling over his own feet. </p><p>“Uwaahhhh, Kageyama!” He wailed, trying unsuccessfully to drag back the taller boy. “Come on! Stop walking!”</p><p>Kageyama couldn’t stop his laugh. “Try and stop me, klusty shit.”</p><p>Hinata focused on that, the first insult he heard from him at the start of the year. His wicked grin came back, a plan of attack forming. He pulled back on his arm, dragging his weight into it and after a few seconds, he let go suddenly. </p><p>Kageyama lost his balance mid-step and in that second, Hinata ran around him, faster than all of their opponents, and sprang up almost like he was about to spike. He locked his legs around Kageyama’s waist, hugging him tightly and protecting his head just in case they fell. They didn’t, Kageyama stabilized himself easily from that momentary disturbance. He pulled away from Hinata’s arms and frowned, sarcasm clear on his features. </p><p>“You didn’t stop me, so I win.”</p><p>Hinata made his classic ‘haahhh???’ sound, then he argued, “you stopped moving, so I did! I win!”</p><p>Kageyama looked down at his feet- Hinata wasn’t wrong, he had stopped moving. But! It was on his own power, so technically, not a win. He was about to open his mouth and say as much when Hinata leaned in suddenly and kissed the shit out of his setter. </p><p>Kageyama muffled a gasp and though his rational, volleyball-focused brain had the urge to argue with Hinata for the rest of the hour, he couldn’t pull his attention away from his dumbass partner and how it felt so, so <em>right</em> to kiss his soft lips. Hinata tightened his hold, legs like snakes around his tiny waist (dorito body bf) and arms claiming his neck, which under the light, Kageyama could only guess was bruised and marked to the gods. He immediately kissed back, long and slow, making up for all the years they didn’t know each other. </p><p>He grabbed onto Hinata’s hips, thumbing the smooth, warm skin above his shorts and holding him tight to his body. Even though both boys were not the most experienced of kissers, it didn’t matter much, not when it felt like this. </p><p>Hinata clung onto him, bringing himself ever closer until they were chest to chest. He unwound one of his arms and started gingerly feeling Kageyama’s body over his shirt. It’s not really a secret that he has an athletic build, he’s been playing volleyball since the second grade and all of the sneaky glances in the locker room have given Hinata a good sense of his strong, yet not over-stated muscle. </p><p>What he never considered was just how soft he was to touch. His silky skin, hills and valleys over a toned body, all open and inviting. Kageyama shivered at the touch across his torso and shoulder. Hinata noted this, that his boyfriend might be touch-starved and he is more than willing to give him the affection and time he needs. </p><p>Hinata took a breath from the deep kisses to move to his sharp jawline (this man has NO flaws), placing sweet pecks all along his face up to his left ear, where he softly bit. Kageyama sighed happily, holding tighter to his surprisingly heavy boyfriend. </p><p>At this point, the taller boy was starting to feel it again, the feeling of tightness and heat in his gut, signaling an oncoming (ha, oncoming) erection. He rolled his eyes, annoyed- he specifically escaped to take care of it, not make it worse!! </p><p>
  <em>But it looked like he wasn’t at the tipping point where it would start to be an issue, if Hinata and I just stuck to sweet stuff until we went back, it wouldn’t grow or turn into anything worse. Besides it sounded like Hinata wasn’t erect anymore? He is being affectionate with me, is he still hard?</em>
</p><p>Hinata groaned, snapping the setter out of his thoughts. Kageyama looked at him, he was holding his hips back, away from the taller boy’s body to hide his still hard cock in his shorts. Something set him off and Kageyama could guess it was looking at the damage to his neck, evidence of their time in the small closet.</p><p>Kageyama noticed and moved quickly, already knowing exactly what would happen if he just<em> asked. </em>Holding a hand to the spiker’s hips to keep him supported, he brushed his other hand into Hinata’s curls and pulled, not sharply enough to cause pain, just enough to hold his head back and force him to make eye contact. Hinata stilled in his grip, a healthy blush going down his cheeks.</p><p>Kageyama leaned in close and breathed onto Hinata’s neck. “You’re hard,” he observed in a low, curious voice. </p><p>Hinata stammered. “Mmmmm, sorry, it was going away but then it came back. But it’s okay! You know you don’t have to do anythi-”</p><p>Without warning, Kageyama tugged on his curls and it shocked Hinata, a small gasp leaking from his lips, his eyes fluttering. Kageyama kept his focused eyes on him and cautiously bit the tight, blushing skin on his neck. </p><p>When Hinata quivered, Kageyama asked, “do you want me to take care of that for you?”</p><p>Hinata froze. After a moment of silence, he met his eyes. “Really?”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “If it’s alright with you, I want you in my mouth.” He licked a stripe up Hinata’s neck, like he did to him before, and Hinata leaned his head back, closed his eyes, and just <em>barely </em>moaned. </p><p>“Yes, please.” </p><p>With that, Kageyama sank in, nipping all along Hinata’s delicate skin and walking slowly back to the tub. In the bathhouse, you have to climb over the knee-high tiled border to get into the water. This border is perfect for sitting on, resting your elbows on, and laying boyfriends on for your first try at oral sex. </p><p>Kageyama shuffled to the tub, keeping his attention on the beautiful boy in his arms. His heart began pounding again, of nervous anticipation of what he was about to do with Hinata, his crush, rival, partner. He deserved the world, how the hell was Kageyama supposed to give him that? </p><p>He kissed his neck once more and glanced up at his spiker. Hinata had his eyes closed gently, a tender, intoxicating smile on his blushing face, fiery hair curling everywhere. He looked lost in the same feeling he had given Kageyama before. </p><p>With one last kiss to Hinata’s beautiful neck, his foot hit the side of the tub. The taller boy relaxed and took a calming breath. </p><p>
  <em>This is Hinata Shouyou. The dumbass who yelled that he’d follow me to the world stage. He’d never lie. I trusted him with all of me and he didn’t lose. I want to show him that same trust now.</em>
</p><p>Kageyama knelt down and laid (ha, laid) Hinata down on the corner of the tub, so he had more of the border behind him in case he wanted to lay on his back. <em>Do people lay on their back when they do this?? Or is that just something in the movies??</em></p><p>He stayed kneeling, allowing Hinata to get comfortable on the tile. Though he tried to scoot back, the spiker kept his legs around his setter’s waist.</p><p>Kageyama smirked. “Idiot,” he murmured into Hinata’s neck, “I can’t reach like this.”</p><p>Hinata didn’t move his legs. “Are you gonna do it like that?” he asked, gesturing to the kneeling position Kageyama was in. The taller boy nodded, not really knowing how else he could do this.</p><p>Hinata titled his head. “Your knees are going to hurt after a while if you’re leaning on them,” he noted with concern in his voice. Though Kageyama would never say it, he had a good point. The hard tile was going to cause pain, so he should do something? </p><p>An idea popped into his head that, frankly, made too much sense. </p><p>He smirked and rose up, untangling himself from Hinata’s legs. He walked back to the closet and opened the door to grab a white towel- the same white towel Hinata had been staring so intently at earlier. He walked back with it in his hands, feeling the fluffy knots under his fingers. </p><p>His body felt pleasantly warm, partly because of his release earlier and the idea of what he was about to do--<em> is the ‘blow’ in blow job part of the instruction or is it just a figure of speech?--</em> but he was comfortable in it. From that first damned day, Hinata had welcomed himself into his life and Kageyama could only watch as he got closer and closer. The spiker, the best friend Kageyama never knew he would find, but couldn’t be more happy that he did. </p><p>Hinata held onto his grin as Kageyama draped the towel on the ground and knelt on it, the fluffy texture and padding supporting his knees. </p><p>“Better?” his boyfriend asked, a touch of smugness coming through.</p><p>Kageyama kept his face impassive, trying to hide his excitement. “Eh.”</p><p>Hinata rubbed his head, ruffling his already messy curls. “Uuuhhh, so do you know how, um, how to do this?”</p><p>The setter chuckled and put his hand on Hinata’s knee. “No, I don’t but I’ll figure it out.”</p><p>“I don’t think you’re supposed to use teeth, so do-”</p><p>Kageyama shuddered, “I wasn’t going to!” He exclaimed, wincing at the idea. </p><p>Hinata nodded aggressively, clearly nervous. Kageyama raised his free hand up to cup Hinata’s cheek, hoping the touch would relax him.</p><p>“I’ll go slowly. The second you want me to stop, I will, okay?” he whispered, keeping eye contact with Hinata and rubbing slow circles onto his knee. </p><p>Hinata nodded and gave a small smile. “I trust you, I’m just like!! I’ve never done this before and I don’t know how it’ll feel? Is it supposed to be like boom or like bwah??” His arms flew with these effects.</p><p>Kageyama shrugged. “Uh, maybe,” he said at his dorky boyfriend.</p><p>Hinata took a deep breath and leaned down, kissing the crown of Kageyama’s head. He leaned his forehead against his and felt the straight hair against his face. Hinata reached a hand out and tipped his chin up and met his lips once more, feeling all the love and trust they’ve built. He felt his nerves melt away after a minute of this, until the main feeling was the tightness in his gut.</p><p>“Okay,” he spoke against Kageyama’s lips, “I’m ready.” With one more kiss, he leaned back up, taking one of Kageyama’s hands with him, placing it on his cheek.</p><p>Kageyama took it slow, both because he wanted to be cautious of Hinata’s feelings and also because he <em>needed</em> to savor this feeling. He kept his eyes on the spiker as his other hand moved steadily from Hinata’s knee to his thigh. Fingertips grazing over the solid (choke-able) thigh muscles and velvety skin, until he reached the fabric of his shorts. </p><p>Hinata’s breathing sped slightly, his cheeks blushing in patches like watercolors on paper. He nuzzled into his setter’s palm, feeling the pounding of his own heart in his ears as his boyfriend’s fingers paused right before his painfully aching length. Hinata, lost in the haze of his view, was about to focus on his sweet setter and tell him that he was sure he wanted this, but the words caught in his mouth when he saw the demonic grin on Kageyama’s face. </p><p>The bastard wasn’t holding back <em>only</em> to double check. He drew lazy circles on Hinata’s thigh, eyes narrowed in challenge, clearly enjoying this. </p><p>Hinata realized and took a breath as he tilted his head, his signature determined look that made their opponents and teammates alike shudder overtook his face. His eyes widened and relaxed, he exuded an eerie calm energy, and Kageyama’s grin faltered at the sight. </p><p>Hinata spoke, confidently, terrifyingly, “You’re not gonna do it?” </p><p>Kageyama’s world came to a quick halt. Then, he leaped and it started up again. He pulled his body forward, on instinct and hunger, until he was over Hinata’s hips, his length just <em>begging</em> to be touched. He kissed and licked up his thighs, shorts riding up to expose the spiker’s pale, shivering skin. He savored the taste, and licked his lips in anticipation. </p><p>Hinata breathed hard. He moved his hand to run through Kageyama’s straight hair, lovingly and because he needed something to hold onto to keep him grounded because <em>how is this supposed to feel??!!!???</em></p><p>Kageyama reached Hinata’s dick, hard in his shorts. He felt calm, excited even, like how he feels before a game- he knows he’s going to do his best and his partner will only do better because of it. He leaned forward and kissed the tip, then he let his tongue loll out, licking through the fabric. Hinata whimpered at the feeling. </p><p>Kageyama had never thought he would be so eager to suck another man’s dick. That someone would have this kind of power over him that a few simple words and their presence alone would question every wall he had ever put up. The last coherent words he thought were: <em>Hinata Shouyou, you are a firecracker.</em></p><p>He looked up and one last look at Hinata’s relaxed expression was enough to do it. He leaned in closer and took the whole of his cock into his mouth, relishing that he had to work for it to get close to fitting. He expected Hinata’s length to be more or less average sized, given his height, but he was-- because he’s Hinata and nothing about him is average-- longer and (fuck me) thicker than he calculated. </p><p>
  <em>God, if this is how he feels…. How does he taste?</em>
</p><p>Kageyama’s determination was so strong, Hinata’s groans and whimpers only spurring him on. He licked and sucked up the whole length, but he craved the feeling without fabric. He reached up with his hand to thumb at Hinata’s cheek. Hinata forced his eyes open and looked down. </p><p>Kageyama held onto the waistband of his shorts and playfully pulled on it- Hinata had double checked with him before and hell, it felt right to do that same. Hinata’s lip upturned lightly and he leaned into Kageyama’s hand, running his tongue up the index finger. </p><p>“Tobio, please,” he pleaded, pulling on Kageyama’s hair at the crown of his head. </p><p>After briefly short-circuiting, Kageyama moved quickly, pulling Hinata’s shorts and underwear down, under Hinata’s hips and butt- yes the same butt he shouldn’t have ogled at earlier, <strong>shut up</strong>. </p><p>After his pants were at his knees, Kageyama stared. </p><p>Stared at the cock in front of his face, taking care not to swallow all the extra saliva that just filled his mouth because he’s never, ever been this hungry. </p><p>He’s seen it before, sure, during baths but those were split second glances at a flacid, flat dick. The cock in front of him was red and swollen and begging, aching for attention. He could hear Hinata panting above him and he could feel his short thumb running through his hair. </p><p>He moved in, holding onto Hinata’s hips for stability because this might become an out-of-body experience. Kageyama leaned into his lap and came in contact with the length, leaking shiny precum at the tip. He looked up and Hinata was still, watching him and holding his closed fist to his mouth. </p><p>Kageyama inwardly grinned- Hinata had made him get loud and he would do just the same. He kept eye contact as he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to just, <em>just,</em> lick up the slit of the tip, collecting the precum from the lightly bobbing cock. He kept this position for a moment, then he leaned in closer, taking the swollen head into his mouth, sealing his plump lips around it and massaging with his tongue. </p><p>Hinata’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a soft sigh through his fist. </p><p>He tasted salty and sweet on Kageyama’s tongue, who tried his best to commit the flavor and feeling of his dick in his mouth to memory. He pushed forward, taking more of his cock into his mouth, running his tongue on the vein at the underside- where he liked it. Hinata’s legs shook around his head and he heard a barely contained groan above him. </p><p>It spurred him forward with liquid heat running through his veins. He took more of the length into his mouth at once, licking as much as he could and working the base with his hand. He kept his lips firm around Hinata’s cock, reveling in the low moans he heard. Once he felt the tip reach the back of his throat, he gagged slightly, but Kageyama Tobio hasn’t been a quitter a day in his life; he hummed through it and slowly backed his head. </p><p>Hinata let his head hang back, his brow furrowed at the feeling of Kageyama gagging on his dick. It was taking everything in him to not come immediately because his length before in the closet was aching painfully, but now? Now?</p><p>He cracked his eyes and looked at Kageyama and wow. The focused boy was intently sucking his dick, impossibly pink cheeks hollowing under the pressure, eyes narrowed on their task. During games, he always looked focused on the what was in front of him, but now, there was a distinct softness to his features, a gentle pull in his cheeks almost like he wanted to smile. <em>Was he enjoying this as much as I am? </em></p><p>Kageyama pulled his mouth back for a moment and sank deeper with a quiet groan, letting the saliva run down his mouth and onto Hinata’s length. Hinata had his answer and this just made it that much better. </p><p>He curled his fingers onto Kageyama’s head, holding him, encouraging him through his gags. (gagging shouldn’t be this hot) Hinata felt the heat spiking in his abs, the tightness getting stronger. He wanted to thrust into Kageyama’s beautiful mouth, but he held himself back- this feeling is already ecstasy enough, he shouldn’t push forward… right?</p><p>The setter, as always, knew exactly what was running through Hinata’s mind. He popped off his cock with an audible slick. His hand rested on his balls, thumbing them gently. He titled his head at Hinata, looking up under hooded lashes and an obvious smirk. </p><p>“Why are you so still?” He asked in a low, teasing voice.</p><p>Hinata rolled his eyes. “Yama, I don’t want to hurt you. You’re already gagging, can we just try that some other day?”</p><p>Kageyama shook his head. “I can take it. Besides,” he grinned, “I want to see you come apart, dumbass.”</p><p>Hinata’s dick twitched at that. “..........Are you sure?”</p><p>Kageyama leaned back in, hovering over his lap and licking a long stripe down and back up his neglected cock, keeping eye contact the whole time. He came in further, placing his hands beside Hinata’s hips, putting his weight onto the tile with one of his knees. </p><p>Hinata scooched back to give him space and at the sight of Kageyama leaning over his dick like it was meant to be his, he leaned back fully onto the cold tiled border of the bath. The feeling shocked his too-hot skin, but it was necessary. </p><p>Hell, is it possible to have a heat stroke from this? </p><p>He pulled up one of his legs and wrapped it around Kageyama’s body, holding him close while the other bent onto the tile for support. His hand wrapped back into his setter’s ruined, sweaty hair, holding him steady while he mentally prepared. </p><p>Kageyama was in position and seeing that Hinata was more or less ready to try thrusting, he pulled back down to the swollen head, lolling his tongue out. </p><p>Hinata took a deep breath, feeling excitement, anxiety, and so, so much heat course through his body. Kageyama slowly took Hinata’s length into his mouth at an excruciating pace. He reached the base, then returned to the tip, running his tongue around the head. He looked at his nervous, obviously horny boyfriend. </p><p>Kageyama smiled with the cock still in his mouth. “Fuck my mouth, Shouyou.”</p><p>Hinata gasped and the setter watched as resolve ran through his face, his mouth pressing into a hard line, his eyes focusing, light still bright in them. He laid back and readjusted his hips under Kageyama’s mouth. Hinata knew that he would stop if he hurt his setter, but as nervous as he was, god, he was <em>dying</em> to try it.</p><p>Kageyama licked the tip once more and then, he sank. Hinata held onto his hair and when his lips got close to the base, he gently thrusted up into that perfect mouth. Electricity crackled and Hinata damn near almost gasped because that feeling should be illegal. It felt like sex, actual sex, tight and hot and wow, Hinata was already trembling. </p><p>Kageyama groaned and held onto his hips, sinking quickly onto his cock, helping the journey and speeding up the thrusts. He pretty much wasn’t breathing but for all the stars, he couldn’t care. Not when Hinata looks like <em>that.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look good like this.</em>
</p><p>Hinata groaned into the thrusts, every one gradually getting faster and feeling even more incredible. His hips were barely restrained, pulling off the tile and making his body quiver. He gripped Kageyama’s hair as he moved, lust and lava heating his skin until no other thought dared appear in his brain. </p><p>Kageyama’s lips tightened, greedy tongue coating the underside with every thrust. When he felt that Hinata was almost at his peak, he tried something he had fantasies about. The timing is everything. When Hinata’s cock hit the back of his throat, he sucked until it was about halfway out. A high pitched, surprised groan from the spiker told him to keep going, so he did. </p><p>The setter kept his lips tight, sucking that perfect cock like it was utterly rude for it to ever leave his mouth. With one last, perfectly timed deep suck at the peak of a thrust, Hinata came. Violently. His back arched, keeping his hips moving, shoving his cock deep into Kageyama’s mouth. He let his head hang back onto the tile, moaning a certain word that begins with T~ </p><p>A blinding, brilliant light lit up Hinata’s view, ecstasy in print. Kageyama’s mouth filled with cum, he eagerly swallowed what he could, the rest dripped down Hinata’s still-pumping cock. His eyes burned with hot tears of effort, lungs desperately empty. But all he felt was satisfaction, joy, and -- oh no -- his own <em>very</em> hard length. </p><p>Hinata slid out of his mouth, relaxing onto the tile, breathing hard. The setter shoved his hand into his pants, stroking his hard dick. His mind immediately pulled up its usual masturbation contents, but none of them, absolutely nothing in his vault compared with the sight of Hinata Shouyou in front of him: spent, blushing, with <em>such</em> a smile on his face. </p><p>Fuck, he’s already close. </p><p>Hinata noticed and rose up onto his elbows. His hair falling onto his eyes, but nothing could cover the deep red on his cheeks. “Do you want me to-”</p><p>“No,” Kageyama breathed. Just a few more strokes would take him at this rate. “I’m almost…” he choked out. </p><p>He was tense, desperate, needy. He needed something to push him over the edge. His head involuntarily twitched when he heard a weird sound. He was focused on his task, sure, but the sound of a wet slurp crossed through his mind, pulling his eyes up. And holy fuck, if anything was going to do it, it was <em>that.</em></p><p>Hinata locked eyes with him as he licked his palm, sucking on his fingers. The same hand that caught Kageyama’s release earlier. The hand that held his dried cum. The hand that Hinata was eagerly licking like he <em>needed </em>the taste on his tongue.</p><p>With a sharp cry, Kageyama came into his pants, hips roughly slamming into his fist, his release cracking his vision until nothing was clear except for the taste of Shouyou on his lips. He held onto the spiker’s leg, his body trembling with the force of his second orgasm. He knew he was sweating, this was something primal and it felt fucking <em>amazing. </em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Does Hinata know he has this effect on me? </em>
</p><p>Hinata sat up and scooched over, cradling Kageyama’s head and supporting his shoulders. He whispered sweet, encouraging words to his setter, watching in awe at his incredibly hot boyfriend. No one is supposed to look even hotter when they cum, and yet?? Kageyama does??? It’s unfair, really. </p><p>Once he was done, Kageyama slumped into Hinata’s chest, face first into the soft fabric of his shirt. He mumbled something straight into the spiker’s chest, which tickled. </p><p>Hinata giggled. “What was that, Kageyama-kun?”</p><p>Kageyama grumbled. “Was that okay?”</p><p>Hinata kissed his very messy hair. He wanted more than anything to tell him that it was perfect, that all of his dreams and fantasies had nothing on how it felt in real life, that watching and kissing and feeling Kageyama Tobio feels exactly right, that he feels like he’s been waiting for him for a very long time.</p><p>“Eh.” </p><p>As head-over-heels he was for his setter, Hinata’s still a little shit. And somehow, Kageyama understood what he really wanted to say.</p><p>“Dumbass.” Kageyama languidly pulled himself up to snuggle into Hinata’s lap, careful not to sit on Hinata’s still-exposed dick. He curled his arms around his spiker’s waist, feeling tired after his two releases and so purely happy. </p><p>He felt Hinata nuzzle against his head. There was so much warmth here, and not all of it was because of the mouth and hand stuff. He loved being here with Hinata, it was just him. This warm, energetic, sunshine incarnate. Kageyama fell stupidly in love with him so damn quickly. </p><p>He pulled his face up, running his nose under Hinata’s jawline, kissing his way to his lips. They fit together like perfectly placed puzzle pieces. </p><p>The doorknob shook with obvious intent. Both boys froze. The knob turned and Hinata, quickly as lightning, pulled himself and Kageyama into the giant tub. They fell in with a splash, the cool water an instant shock to his skin. In Kageyama’s physical recoil, Hinata grabbed his bunched shorts and pulled them, very painfully, up and got them on. In that second, he popped up to make eye contact with a very angry Daichi. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK, MORON!” Kageyama surfaced and angrily growled. He looked up at Daichi and shut his mouth. </p><p>Daichi seethed. “Why were you two fighting in here?”</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, blankly as they could, water dripping into their eyes.</p><p>“Tanaka and Noya told us that you two hid outside,” the team captain continued, “and that they wanted to see how long it would take for you two to give it up. But you guys were here? And fighting?”</p><p>What he said gave Hinata an idea. (Tanaka and Noya the MVPs) “Captain! We were outside! We hid in the bushes but we got dirty and muddy.”</p><p>Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, muddy,” he muttered. </p><p>“So we came back here to get clean again!”</p><p>Daichi didn’t look convinced. </p><p>Hinata rubbed a hand in his wet hair. “We may have fought a little in here, but at least we are clean!” </p><p>“Yeah, I ran into some branches too,” Kageyama said, gesturing to his neck. Hinata really hoped Daichi doesn’t know what hickeys look like. </p><p>“Daichi?” a higher voice chirped. Daichi turned around to see Suga, the silver-haired vice captain, standing by the door. “Everything okay? I was listening just to make sure you weren’t chewing out our underclassmen too harshly for something they clearly tried to take care of.” He said with an easy smile. </p><p>Daichi sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win against Suga. “Don’t you think we should punish them for fighting?”</p><p>Suga pouted and gestured to the bath. “I think they already paid for that decision.”</p><p>Daichi mulled this over. Hinata didn’t dare move. Daichi set his hands on his hips in that classic ‘captain’ way and turned back to the troublesome duo. “He’s right. Dry up and tomorrow, you two are going to be the ones loading and unloading the bus.”</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama nodded. “Yes, sir!” They were lucky with that punishment and they knew it.</p><p>Daichi rubbed his forehead. “Get dry, we are going to sleep soon.” He turned and walked out of the bathhouse, Suga tailing behind him. Hinata watched them go and he caught an unmissable wink from Suga pointed in his direction. </p><p>He stifled a laugh. Kageyama frowned in confusion at him. Hinata waved it off. “It’s nothing.” He extended a hand and when his boyfriend took it, they crawled out of the bath together. They dripped water all over the floor. </p><p>Kageyama carefully went back to the closet and grabbed more towels, throwing a few at his spiker. Gingerly, he dried himself off and his partner, taking care to be delicate. </p><p>A good 10 minutes of rubbing (ha, rubbing) the fluffy towels over themselves and getting dry, they decided it was good enough for them to go. Hinata’s hair still hung low, but it was floofy enough for Kageyama to stick his face into. So he did. </p><p>Hinata beamed and hugged Kageyama, rubbing his cheek against his chest. He felt at home there. </p><p>They threw the used towels into the bin and walked to the door. Just before they reached it, Hinata turned around and pulled Kageyama down for one final, perfect kiss. And together, hand in hand, victors of the hide and seek competition, and <em>finally </em>happily dating, they left the bathhouse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Higher brain: Kagehina is a perfect duo. They are soulmates in every aspect of the word and their promise and relationship cannot be defined or held down by any one title. They are love itself and their mutual chase of volleyball elevates and changes everyone around the- (cut for length.) </p><p>Lower brain: suc suc us cu suc suc us cus csu csus</p><p> </p><p>I'm open to feedback so plz let me know if you have constructive criticism! If you have any compliments, I'd love to hear those too!<br/> <br/>I hope you enjoyed this fic! Be nice to yourselves &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>